mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crusoe Palm/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png CM1 S1E6.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png CM5 S1E6.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Three-legged Cheerilee S01E11.png Leg animation error S1E11.png Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Coco Crusoe ID S1E11.png Plough Organized S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Suited For Success Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png Over a Barrel Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Appleloosa preparing S01E21.png Coco Crusoe ID coat S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png CM1 S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Coco Crusoe S2E2.png Luna Eclipsed Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png Coco Crusoe in his costume crop S2E4.png Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png CM S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Magic Duel Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png Rarity getting zapped by Trixie S3E05.png Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png Rarity only be used S3E5.png Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Power Ponies Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The crowd cheering S4E14.png Big Mac inhales S4E14.png Crowd of ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight Time Twilight eating messy S4E15.png Twilight "I didn't realize how hungry" S4E15.png Twilight wiping her face with a hay burger S4E15.png Twilight "What could be better" S4E15.png Twilight levitating horseshoe-shaped foods S4E15.png Twilight drinking beverage S4E15.png Twilight hears Pinkie S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Sick ponies watch Silver Shill S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in glue and tape S4E22.png Fluttershy watches Rainbow take off S4E22.png Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png Fluttershy trying to dissuade Coco Crusoe S4E22.png Fluttershy crawling away S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow tells Coco Crusoe to "beat it!" S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png Fluttershy standing alone S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector "the sweetest thing I've ever heard" S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Coco Crusoe card MLP CCG.jpg Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png Category:Character gallery pages